High School Blues
by copperwolf
Summary: the Bebop Crew is in High school! this is a fayespike story.
1. monday madness

A/n: this is my first Cowboy bebop fic so be nice! hope you enjoy

disclamer: don't own nothin

Ch.1 Monday Madness

Faye glared at the unoffending clock on the wall. She hated detention and wanted to leave as soon as possible so she starred at the clock silently willing it to move faster. By rights she shouldn't even be here; it was all _his_ fault. Damn Spike, he was the bane of her existence. That teacher wouldn't have caught her little Black Jack game if it wasn't for him. She glanced sideways to see the guy seated next to her starring at her. He grinned suggestively at her. She glanced at the detention teacher to make sure she wasn't looking before giving the guy the finger. She turned back to her half finished homework and sighed. There was no way she was going to finish it. In fact she wasn't even sure why she started it.

When the teacher finally let them go Faye hurried to her car, eager to get away from school. Her little red beat up car was sitting exactly where she had parked it after lunch. She threw her stuff on the passenger seat and turned the key. Her car spluttered and died. Faye let out a stream of curses that would do a sailor proud; this was exactly why she hated Mondays—nothing ever went her way.

"Need help?" a voice asked.

Faye looked up to see a grinning face topped by telltale green hair.

"Go away, Spike!" Faye snapped irritably.

"I was only wondering if you needed some help. No need to go all hostile on me." Spike said still grinning.

"I don't need any help from you Spike Spiegel!" Faye said trying to start her car only to have it once again splutter and die.

Spike shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, "fine, I was going to offer you a ride home but if you don't need one..." He began to walk off whistling a tune to himself.

Faye tried to start her car once more and failed. Seeing no other alternative she called after Spike, "hey, wait Spike!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Alright I need a ride home." Faye said grabbing her bag and getting out of the car.

She followed Spike to his car. He opened the passenger door for her in a parody of chivalry. Faye only glared at him as she got in. He walked around the front and slid into the driver's side. He started the car effortlessly. Faye noticed this and muttered a few choice words under her breath.

"So do you need directions to my house?' she asked.

"Nope, I stalk you in my spare time." He said.

Faye glanced at him tying to find out he was joking or not, "is that suppose to be funny?"

"Wasn't it?" he asked smirking.

"Don't you have something better to do with your spare time? Like watch those Bruce Lee movies you love?" she asked

Spike only shrugged and turned on the radio, blaring a rock band as loud as he could.

"Damnit Spike! Turn that stuff down!" Faye shouted.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I said TURN IT DOWN!"

He turned the volume down. "What was that Faye?" he asked innocently.

Faye spluttered in indignation "just keep that down, Spike." She snapped.

"What's the matter, Faye? Confess your undying love for me and I couldn't hear it?" he smirked.

"Don't flatter your self! I would date Jet before I dated you!" Faye growled.

"What does Jet have that I don't?" Spike asked in mock hurt.

"Well for one thing he doesn't let his heart get broken by some slutty cheerleader every other week." Faye yelled harshly.

Spike went quiet. Faye realized she had gone too far and cast around for something to say.

"I'm sorry Spike, that was uncalled for." She apologized.

He just shrugged. "It's true enough," he said in a deadpan voice.

Faye mentally berated herself. She should have known better than to mention that. Spike's girlfriend Julia had cheated on him with his best friend Vicious not once but twice now and every time Spike would take her back. As much as Faye hated Spike even he didn't deserve that.

"I'm still sorry. It's just that I think you deserve someone who won't treat you like dirt." Faye said softly.

Spike pulled into her drive way and turned to look at her. "Are you suggesting something Faye?" he asked with a hint of his old arrogance.

"No! Not a chance!" she replied, childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

Spike grinned, "And here I thought everybody loved me."

"Not me! I still haven't forgotten that you're the reason I was in detention today." She grumbled getting out of the car.

"It's not _my_ fault that you can't see teachers coming up the hallway." He replied.

Faye slammed the car door shut and stalked up to her porch with out so much as a "thank you."

"Your welcome!" Spike called out the window of his car.

Faye only made a rude gesture in reply. She let herself in to the house and headed for her room. She couldn't understand how Spike managed to get on her nerves so easily, no matter what he was always there to ruin her life. Well okay maybe that was exaggerating bit but he still was annoying. She didn't understand what everybody saw in him, sure he was cute in a punkish sort of way and he did have those pretty brown eyes... wait this was _Spike_ she was think about. In no way shape or form was Spike cute! She stalked off to the bathroom to take a shower hoping to get her mind off of the problem that was Spike Spiegel.

The next day at school Faye had put the problem out of her mind that was until Julia caught up to her in the math hall after first hour.

"I heard Spike drove you home yesterday. Is it true?" Julia asked.

"So what if it is?" Faye asked. She was suddenly angry; Julia cheats on Spike and then has the nerve to turn around and act all jealous because he gave some other girl a ride home.

"Spike is mine! Got it?" Julia said angrily.

"Really? and here I thought you gave up claim to him when you slept with his best friend. My mistake." Faye retorted.

Julia slapped her. "Bitch!" She screamed.

Faye had had enough. She pulled her arm back and executed a perfect right cross that landed square on Julia's eye. "Don't you call me a bitch, you slut! Spike's a damn good guy and he doesn't deserver you treating him like shit!" Faye yelled.

Julia snarled and threw a wild punch at Faye who easily dodged. "What makes you think Spike could ever like a piece of trash like you?"

"Because he liked a piece of trash like _you_," Faye yelled. She turned around and strode off to her next class ignoring the looks her fellow students were giving her and the insults Julia was hurling at her back. What had just happened? Did she just say she wanted Spike to like her? Did she like him? Yesterday she would have said no, but now she wasn't so sure.

A/n: please review!


	2. tuesday tribulations

a/n: wow, I have so many reviews and it's only for chapter one! I've never got so many reviews so fast. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed, you're the best! Anyway enough dithering, here's chapter two

Ch.2 Tuesday Tribulations

The remainder of the day Faye spent in a half-daze, her mind endlessly searching for an answer –did she like Spike? It was hard to believe. She had known him since middle school and had immediately disliked him. Even then he could get on her nerves without out even trying. It was bad enough that her neighbor, Jet, was one of Spike's closest friends and that spike and Vicious were always over there, but spike had always insisted on harassing her when ever he saw her. When they entered high school they saw much less of each other, which had suited Faye just fine, still Spike always found time to irritate her (usually by interrupting her semi-shady Black Jack games).

After school Faye made her way to where her bus was waiting, seeing as her car still wouldn't start. She was just about to get on when an all too familiar voice called out to her.

"Faye! Wait!"

Faye winced, Spike was the last person she wanted to see right now. She turned around to face him.

"You need a ride home?" he offered.

Faye cast around for a good excuse to say 'no' "uhh, that's ok, Spike, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for me." She said.

Spike shrugged, "It's no big deal; I was headed over to Jet's anyway."

"Umm, well," once again seeing no other option, Faye agreed. "If you're sure."

"Of course."

Faye followed Spike to his car and climbed in the passenger side. They drove in silence for a while, neither speaking. In the end it was Spike who spoke first.

"I hear Julia is supporting a black eye." He said.

"Really?" Faye asked in a neutral voice.

"Yeah, supposedly she and some girl got in a fight about something and she lost." He continued.

"Is that so?" Faye said hopping against hope that spike didn't know it was her who fought with Julia or what it was about.

"Yeah, that's all I heard. Know anything about it?" Spike asked.

Faye only shook her head and breathed a mental sigh of relief that he had dropped the subject. He pulled up to her house and glanced across the street.

"It looks like Jet isn't home yet," Spike commented.

Faye stepped out of the car and intended to walk away but somehow her mouth moved on its own. "Why don't you come in and wait here until Jet gets home?" she asked.

Spike grinned, "inviting me in, Faye? I thought that wasn't until the second date?"

Fay ignored the comment and the strange fluttering in her stomach. "Do you want to come in or not Spike?" she asked crossly.

"Sure, Why not?" he turned his car and got out.

Faye led the way into her house all the while mentally berating herself for asking him in. _How could I be so stupid?_ She thought, _asking him in was the last thing I should have done._

Faye dropped her stuff on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge. "Want something to eat?" she asked. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too, I didn't eat lunch today." He said.

Spike walked over and placed his hand on the fridge door and leaned over Faye's shoulder to see what she had to eat. Fay was acutely aware of his close proximity and was finding it hard to breathe.

"Mmm, soda." He leaned forward slightly to retrieve a soda from the fridge and in the process pressed his chest lightly against Faye's back. Faye felt her heart jump up into her throat before he moved away.

"Do you want some pizza rolls or something?" she asked voice slightly shaky.

"That'll be fine." He said opening the soda.

Faye placed some pizza rolls in the microwave and turned around to look at Spike. He was leaning against the counter watching her. His eyes caught hers and held them.

"Did you mean it?" he asked his voice very serious.

"Mean what?" Faye said confused.

"What you said to Julia today," Spike replied.

Faye froze. What was she going to say? It was all still so confusing to her. She tried to look away but found she could not; brown eyes holding emerald green.

_Ding-Dong!_ It was the door bell. Faye broke her gaze away from Spike and hurried to answer it feeling like kissing the person who interrupted. She opened the door to find Jet standing on her front porch.

"Is Spike here?" he asked, "I saw his car in the drive way."

Spike walked up behind her. "Hey Jet, you weren't home so I decided to wait at Faye's 'til you got back," he explained.

"Well we got to get going or we'll be late." Jet said.

"Late to what?" Faye asked curiously.

Spike grinned. "They're playing a Bruce Lee marathon at the Cineplex."

Faye made a face, "have fun." She said sarcastically.

Spike and Jet headed to Spike's car. He opened the door but stopped and turned around to look at Faye before he got in. his eyes once more caught and held hers before he climbed in and drove off with Jet. Faye closed her door and slumped against it, allowing it to support her weight. Her heart simply refused to stop racing and she was breathing heavily. So Spike _had_ known what had happened between her and Julia that morning.

"What am I going to do?" she wondered aloud. "I'm not even sure why I defended him in the first place."

_Yes you are,_ countered that nasty, reasonable, corner of her mind. _You know exactly why you defended him._

"I'm _not_ falling for Spike," she said stubbornly.

a/n: alrightly people, time to review. More reviews I get the faster I'll post.


	3. wild wednesday

A/n: ok I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I'm grounded. Because of C's. I'm grounded for being average. How stupid is that? So I'm reduced to using the crappy school computers and one little orange floppy disk I stole. The remnants of my life all reside in one floppy disk. Pathetic no? Sorry talking too much again well here's chapter 3.

Ch.3 Wild Wednesdays

Faye did not sleep very well that night. She kept tossing and turning as she thought about her problem with Spike. Finally around three in the morning she had had enough. She got up and dialed Spike's number.

"hello?" Spike's sleepy voice answered.

"Stop keeping me awake at night! Aren't you satisfied with bugging me during the day?" Faye yelled and hung up the phone leaving a very confused Spike on the other end. He shrugged and went back to sleep.

Faye, feeling much better after yelling at Spike for interrupting her sleep, also dozed off. Only to be woken two hours later by her alarm clock. Grumbling under her breath she got up and got ready for school. With here car still in the shop she was forced to ride the bus to school and putting up with a bunch of middle schoolers and immature freshmen did not improve her already bad mood.

Faye spent all of first hour, which was her least favorite class trig, writing a note to her friend Danae. She ranted about everything that had happened the past two days, which mostly involved Spike. Feeling a lot better Faye turned her attention elsewhere (obviously not the lesson).

That day at lunch her friend wanted to discuss the note with her. Not exactly Faye's favorite topic.

"I can't believe you like Spike." Danae was saying.

"I do not like him." Faye maintained.

"Oh come on Faye you have all the classic signs." Danae persisted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Faye snapped.

"Lets see. You can't sleep at night because you think about him, and you constantly think about him. You want to protect him from his slut girlfriend. you let him into your house and you barely let me in. plus you get all red every time I say his name." Danae listed counting off each item on her fingers. "need I say more?"

"alright." Faye cut her off. "so maybe I don't hate him. Maybe its just a friend thing." Faye said hopefully.

Danae only raised an eyebrow.

Faye sighed in defeat, "so what am I gonna do about it?"

"Well first of all you gonna have to pry him away from that _cheerleader_ Julia." Danae said.

Faye's face darkened at the mention of Julia's name. Danae noticing this giggled.

"God, Faye if I had a mirror." Danae smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Oh this is just too funny. The notorious heartbreaker Faye Valentine falls for punk stud Spike Spiegel. So how's it feel to be on the other end for once? Now you know how all those guys felt." Danae was laughing hard now.

Faye didn't find it so amusing. She found it even less amusing when Spike approached their table.

"So Faye you need a ride home again today?" he asked leaning against the table.

Faye was about to say no when Danae spoke up.

"You bet. Her car isn't gonna be out of the shop for weeks." Danae said.

Faye shot her friend a look that said _I'm going to kill you for this._

Spike turned to Faye, "really so what's wrong with you car?" he asked.

"They're not sure. That's why it's gonna take so long." Faye muttered.

"Well I'd be glad to give you a ride until its fixed." He said.

"Uh, oh I wouldn't want to be a burden." Faye said quickly. She was just getting use to the idea of liking Spike. She wasn't sure that being around him all the time was a good idea.

Spike stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "it's no big deal..." he began when a voice interrupted.

"Oh there you are Spike, I was looking all over for you." Julia said coming up to them.

She shot Faye a hateful look. "What are you doing talking to these losers?" Julia sneered.

"Just that; talking so why don't you get lost and let us finish our conversation with no more interruptions from worthless dogs." Faye snapped, standing up.

"I wasn't talking to you, you bitch!" Julia yelled.

"If you gonna talk about me, you're talking to me." Faye growled.

"oh look, the little loser is jealous. Because? I have the guy." Julia mocked.

"You don't have anything." Spike said quietly.

Julia turned to him in shock. "Spike? What are you saying?"

"I want nothing more to do with you." Spike said. "Go back to Vicious." And with that he turned and walked off.

Julia starred at him for a minute before following. But not before giving Faye a dark look and a threat.

"You'll pay for this bitch." She warned.

"Oooo, I'm terrified." Faye muttered.

"I hope Spike's okay. It was about time he dumped that slut." Faye said after Julia had left.

"Look at you, defending your man." Danae said.

"Spike's not my man." Faye said stubbornly.

"Soon Faye, soon."

"Oh shut up Danae."

Just before lunch ended Faye got up and decided she needed a breath of fresh air. Or that's what she told herself she was doing. _ I hope Spike's okay._ Faye thought. _I wonder if I'll run into him... no I'm not here to look for Spike I just need some air._ However Faye's searching eyes immediately spotted a green haired figure over by a tree. Spike was sitting with his back against the tree, hands folded behind his head and eyes closed.

"Spike," she called hesitantly.

Hey opened his eyes. "Hey Faye." Was all he said.

Faye, unsure of how to proceed, fell back on her old habit of yelling at him. "Spike you jerk. You left with out telling me where to meet you for that ride."

Spike raised an eyebrow and the hint of a smirk could be seen on his face. "My bad."

Faye sighed and sat down next to him. "Are you alright Spike?" she asked softly.

He didn't look at her but rather stared up at the blue sky through the branches of the tree. "No," he said truthfully, "but I will be."

"I know it's not really my place to say it but you can do so much better than her." Faye said.

"yeah? Like who?" he asked.

The question caught Faye off guard. She hadn't really expected him to answer. "um, well, um, I don't..." she scrambled for something to say when she caught spikes grin from the corner of her eye.

"gee, Faye why the blush?" he asked, all innocence.

She smacked him on his head. "Jerk! That's not funny. And I wasn't blushing." She added.

"I knew you liked me Faye!" Spike teased.

Faye made a face. "Do not!" she turned away to hide her blush.

She could fell him grinning. She stood up spluttering in embarrassment. "To think I came out here because I was worried about you. I was trying to help and all you do is tease me. You're insufferable!" she fumed.

Laughing, Spike reached out to pull her back down next to him only somehow she wound up in his lap instead. Faye, surprised to say the least, starred up at Spike from her suddenly lower vantage point. Neither moved. Once again Faye found her eyes locked with Spike's, unable to look away. Her heart felt like it was ready to pound out of her chest and she was having difficulty breathing. "Clumsy," she muttered but made no attempt to get off Spike's lap and he made no attempt to move her.

"Faye, I, uh," Spike faltered.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"will you go out with me?"

a/n: okay I know its short. Deal with it. So about the cliffy, what do you think is gonna happen? Anyway review, review, review!


	4. it gets worse before it gets better

A/n: sorry for the wait I've only just got my computer back. This isn't much of a chapter, just something to hold you over until I put the good stuff up. Still I hope you like anyway.

Ch.4. It Gets Worse Before it Gets Better

"_Will you go out with me?"_

Faye stared at him, was he serious? "Spike…" she began.

_Brrrrrrring!_

It was the bell. But was she saved? Faye jumped to her feet and looked anywhere but at Spike. "I've got to get to class!" Faye said quickly and before Spike could get a word in edgewise she dashed off.

_God I'm so stupid!_ Faye mentally cursed herself as she made her way through the crowded halls. Why had she run? In truth because she was scared. Her other relationships had been easy, she never allowed to get emotions all tangled up in them, but for the first time in her life she actually felt something for a guy and therefore could get hurt. Faye wasn't sure she liked the idea of being that vulnerable and to Spike of all people, the one guy who, until recently, she had always thought she'd hated. She'd have to face Spike eventually though, namely when he drove her home, but what would she say? What would she do? The answers were not forth coming.

By the time the end of school rolled around she had no more idea what she would do then she'd had before. Sure she _liked_ Spike, but did she want to date him? She wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. She walked out to where she knew Spike's car was parked.

He was waiting there for her, leaning up against the car with his hands in his pockets. Faye walked up to him but still couldn't look him in the eye. _Oh god what do I do?_

"Listen Faye, about earlier, I hope you know I was only joking." Spike said with a smirk.

Her head snapped and she retorted with an automatic sarcastic remark. "Of course, otherwise I would have thought you were touched in the head!" outwardly she was her same old bitchy self.

Inside she felt like crying.

For once Spike didn't reply, only shrugged and got into his car with an unhappy look on his face. Faye followed suit and when he turned his music up to max volume she didn't yell at him to turn it down. It drowned out her thoughts and she really didn't want to think right now.

When Spike pulled up to her house Faye got out and hurried inside with out looking back. Spike sat in his car outside Faye's house and stared at the door she'd disappeared into. He wasn't any happier about the day's events then Faye. He had been serious when he asked her out, but had chicken out at the last second and tried to write it off as a joke. Faye obviously believed it was and why not? Had he ever been serious with her? It was always easy to laugh off uncomfortable feelings; after all he'd been doing that with Faye for years. He drove off with a feeling like a hole in his heart.

Inside the house Faye's day had gone from worse to terrible in the form of her younger cousin coming to live with her. Faye couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Faye Faye!"

Faye was tackled by a short red haired girl and a large welsh corgi.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Faye asked, looking at the girl who was sitting on her chest.

"Ed's coming to stay with you Faye Faye." Edward replied happily while her dog, Ein, barked.

Edward may have been happy about it but Faye looked as if someone had just shouted the world was ending.

"Faye I have to go out will you watch Edward while I'm gone?" Faye's mother asked.

Faye managed to remove her cousin from her chest and stood up. "Fine, whatever, I'll be in my room." And with that she bolted for the safety of her room. Her pride never let her cry in front of others. _What happened? Why did this day suddenly turn to hell? _She had no answers. All she knew was it had began with her the realization that she liked Spike and ended with her realizing he didn't like her.

"What's wrong Faye Faye?"

"Edward get out of my room!" Faye shouted.

Ein growled at her tone.

"And get that mutt outta here too." Faye herded her cousin and the dog from her room before shutting the door and locking it.

She flopped on her bed and held back her tears. "Well, it can't possible get any worse." She tried to console herself. A crack of thunder could be heard outside and the sound of rain on the roof. Faye rolled over in bed and buried her face in her pillow. "This sucks!" She remembered something Danae always said, "Life's a bitch and then you die… and most of us pray for death soon." How true that was.

Spike too was in a state of depression, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling dispassionately.

"Spike, buddy, what's wrong?" jet asked as he entered his friend's room.

"Absolutely nothing." Spike replied.

"C'mon Spike I know you. What's wrong? Is it Julia?"

"No, it's me." Spike replied.

"What? What did you do this time?" Jet asked.

Spike grinned humorlessly. "Screwed up big."

Jet frowned, "How so?"

"Faye." He replied shortly.

"Faye? What does she have to do with anything?" Jet was confused.

"Everything." Spike rolled over on his side and faced the wall trying to dispel the violet haired girl from his mind. He was not having much luck. She confused him. Half the time she acted like she hated him and the other half she seemed to car about him. Like the incident with Julia. Had she really meant what she said? Or had it been merely an excuse to fight with Julia? _Damnit Faye! Why do you confuse me so much?_

He knew what he had to do. He stood up and walked past Jet.

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow what? Spike wait!" Jet stood up to follow his friend.

_Tomorrow I ask her out, no backing out this time,_ he thought.

A/n: I know short, don't hurt me please. Oh and review too please!

I really appreciate your patience.


	5. all's well that ends well

a/n: ok here the update you all have been waiting for. I'm sorry its kind of short but don't worry I finally have my computer back full time so I'll have time to work on my stories. Hope you all like this chapter.

Ch.5. all's well that ends well.

Why? Why did the damn student council have to decorate the whole damn school for Valentines Day? It wasn't until next week but already the walls were covered in pink and red hearts and annoying images of cupid. It was as if the building itself was mocking her with all its cutesy images of love and romance. Faye glared at several innocent freshmen who had the bad luck of sitting next to her in first hour. They shied away from the obviously pissed junior and fidgeted nervously in their seats. Faye however was too sunk in her despair to even feel satisfaction at scaring the poor freshmen.

At lunch Danae found her sitting in a secluded corner of the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here?" her friend asked sitting down next to her. "I figured you'd be off with Spike somewhere."

"Why would I want to spend my valuable lunch time with that loser?" Faye asked in an indifferent tone.

Danae blinked in shock, "uh, well I figured you'd hit it off at lunch and were you know an item by now."

Faye snorted. "Don't be ridiculous Danae; I would never in a million years have anything to do with Spike."

Danae however saw through her friends posing. "God, Faye what happened yesterday?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," Faye replied.

"Liar! Tell me." Danae persisted.

Faye knew Danae wouldn't give up until she knew everything so she had little choice but to relate everything that had happened since yesterday at lunch. After Faye finished Danae whispered a few words of comfort before excusing herself to go kill Spike. Faye didn't let her unfortunately.

"Let it lie Danae, he's not worth it, the arrogant jerk." Faye said.

"Fine, but is still want to kill him." Danae replied. "After all it's the best friend thing to do."

Faye managed a small smile at that. "Looks like we go alone to the valentines dance once again." Faye remarked in an attempt to calm her friend down.

"Well _one_ of us wouldn't be if some prick hadn't broken her heart." Danae growled.

Faye was about to reply when she spotted Spike at the far end of the cafeteria. "Uh, I gotta go. Danae just stay away from Spike." Faye stood up and left through the cafeteria's second exit. Danae watched her friend go but noticed she wasn't the only one to have caught the violet haired girl's hasty exit. Spike too had watched her go with a longing look, before determinedly following her. Danae let him go, she had a feeling this situation would work its self out.

Faye wandered aimlessly for a while before unknowingly sitting against the very same tree she had sat next to with Spike yesterday. She stared at the ground with a forced fascination. Moments later a shadow appeared on the ground she was observing.

"Faye I want to talk to you."

She didn't need to look up to know the owner of that voice.

"About what?" she asked refusing to look up at Spike.

"About yesterday." There was a pause. "I lied." He said.

Faye did look up then. Spike was standing in front of her looking no different than any other day except for there was no trace of his arrogant grin anywhere. He looked almost hesitant, that is he would if Faye didn't know for a fact that Spike didn't have a hesitant bone in his body.

"Lied, when?" she asked unsure of what he meant, hoping but not daring to believe.

"When I said I was joking about asking you out. I really meant it. I … like you Faye." He said this all rather fast.

Faye blinked in shock. "What?" she yelped, shock making it come out different than she had intended it.

Spike nodded slowly he was looking at her but not meeting her eyes. "It's true."

"No," Faye said.

Spike felt his heart sink at that word.

"You better more than like me Spike Spiegel. If you expect to date me." Faye said with her heartbreaking smile.

It was then Spike met her eyes and Faye felt the sensation of drowning in his gaze she always got when they locked eyes. He grinned and pulled her to her feet.

"I knew you liked me Faye," he said in a half teasing half relieved voiced.

"Idiot," she said shaking her head.

Still grinning Spike laced his fingers with hers, "c'mon the bell is gonna ring. Let's go inside."

Faye blushed slightly and nodded. They walked back inside holding hands. And for some reason Faye didn't mind the hearts and cupids on the walls so much anymore, they no longer seemed to be mocking her.

She saw Danae waiting for them by the school entrance with a knowing smirk.

"Get every thing worked out children?" she asked in a matronly tone.

Spike grinned and Faye glared.

"Don't sound so smug, Danae. After all _I'm_ the one who has Spike." Faye replied.

"No worries Faye, but I'm not the one who is going to have to deal with all the jealous girls when they find out that Spike's back off the market. " Danae smiled sweetly.

Faye frowned, "it's not like I haven't dealt with jealous bitches before." She said.

Spike grinned. "As interesting as this conversation is ladies can we get moving? I happen to like my third hour and want to be on time for once. I really don't want to end up in detention today."

"Where do you want to meet after school? I still need a ride home." Faye asked.

"The south exit, my car's parked there. What you say we stop for a bit to eat before I drop you at home?" spike asked casually.

"That's sounds wonderful—" Faye began then stopped. "Oh, I just remembered I promised I'd watch my cousin after school."

"Uh oh, making excuses even before the first date, not a good sign." Spike joked.

Faye glared at him. "It's not like I want to watch her, believe me I'd much rather be with you."

Spike grinned, "aww that so sweet Faye."

Faye stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick that out at me Faye," Spike said seriously, "unless you intend to use it that is."

Faye threw up her hands in exasperation. "I give up, there's just no way to win!" she said tragically while Danae sniggered.

As she walked to class with her newly acquired boyfriend Faye couldn't help but smile. Things had a way of fixings themselves. It was funny how life threw you curve balls but some how you all ways managed to come out on top in the end. Little did she know that at that very moment a little cheerleader was planning another curve ball as she watched Spike and Faye walk hand in hand down the hallway. Jelously hung in the air.

a/n: okay so first off I want to thank all of my reviewers. You all mean so much to me. I don't have the time to thank each one of you personally but please know that I read and save each of my reviews. They mean a lot to me. So make a poor writer feel good and add to my reviews.


End file.
